Amnesia
by iiRawrMaggie
Summary: I go into the DN world, only without knowing anything other than who I am and only my name. I become part of the Whammy House and soon get to know L...and soon Kira as well. Watch me mess with the World of Death  Note.  - T  -Transmission
1. Orphanage

**I just thought of it…..Hope you guys enjoy. It is NOT any fan girl stuff. I don't really like to much fan girl stuff….like "OMG ITS L!" or what not. **

**And I don't own any Death Note characters….**

**A m n e s I a**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

My feet are aching. The suns setting. I've been walking for an hour or so from the park that was across town, and my house was on the other side. Mother said she couldn't pick me up. The street light's flickered, it was cold. I should've gotten a ride from my friend who offered. But I declined, she had to go to the hospital, her father was dieing.

I should've gone. But I couldn't she told me she wanted to bear it alone. So much for having a best friend by your side. The world is rotten, people who can do much in life like my best friend Lupe's father dies and the worthless people like criminals are allowed to live. Is their a certain reason they're allowed to live? Is it because they'll do something good in life once they change in those prison cells? They'll just go out into the world killing again once they're out. They should all die, but hey, it's not my decision. So whatever, he could do what he thinks is right. I mean, he is God.

I walked around a corner of a building and found an old bench. I sat down and stretched my legs and sighed. ' I'm calling dad, he'll pick me up." I looked at my battery, It was out of charge. I had the charger with me, but no electrical outlets.

"Well this sucks." I whispered to myself. I put it into my pocket and continued walking. It was getting dark. I put my hood on and avoided eye contact with people who passed by. I heard footsteps behind me, I looked back. Two hooded figures were behind me. Following? Hopefully not.

It was starting to get creepy. Maybe they were. Then the smartest thing to do is to go into a store or enter somewhere where there's commotion of people. But my luck was very low, I was passing an alley. That's when they started running. I looked back and ran, I was getting tired. I wasn't the best runner and my feet were aching. I looked back, they took out what seemed like a gun. That's when I panicked and my adrenaline kicked in. I hopped over the fence and landed in someone's backyard, that when they started shooting. I ducked my head and they quickly hopped over to the next backyard. Yes, I could've knocked on the peopled backyard door but I didn't have enough time and I really didn't want to get into any trouble or any of that newspaper news crap. Then I'd be giving my mom a heart attack and a whole bunch of questions for schoolmates, and will not put up with that.

I hopped the last fence that led to another alley, and ran down it, there was a blue trashcan, the one for cardboard, paper, etc. I hopped into it, it was uncomfortable. Didn't smell bad though. I heard the running of footsteps and they suddenly stopped. 'Maybe they know where I'm at? Dammit!' I stayed quiet and heard them mutter "We lost him or her. We need to go, or else the cops will get us, lets go." The other agreed and they both ran off. I waited 10 minutes in that uncomfortable trashcan and got out, only failing to get out unharmed. The trashcan fell down with me, and I groaned in pain and climbed out. I got up and sat down on the alley floor, leaning against a fence. I _really_ want to go home.

I closed my eyes and rested, I was comfortable and my body relaxed as it sprawled out on the cold floor. And slowly went of to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt slight nudging on my arm, I opened my eyes to find an old man dressed somewhat like a priest shaking me.

"Child are you okay? Where are your parent's? Have you been abandoned?" The questioned flooded my mind and I asked my self them. I answered "I don't know. Where are my parent's? I was abandoned?"

Before I knew it I was on a black car being taken to an orphanage. Why? I really don't know. But I couldn't remember if I had parent's, or a family. I only remembered my name. "Transmission's my name. You use alias's in Whammy House don't you? An orphanage for gifted children is it not?" I told the man. He looked in surprise, I was even surprised myself on know this information. "Your quite right T. You are especially gifted. Are you sure you don't have any parents?" He asked.

'I'm sure I don't remember them if I do have parent's' I thought and I simply answered "I'm sure."

We drove up a road, tree's were starting to appear and we stopped at a gate that had tall grass at the edges coming out. Children my age and littler one's were playing in the grass, giggling and smiling. I've never seen a much more lively place…have I?

The black gates opened, at the top it read "Whammy House", I peered out the window and the car stopped. I got out of the car. Children ran up to the man and asked "Do we have a new friend? Can we play with them?" But as soon as they saw my expression they got quiet. I don't have an expression, my eye's are empty, my mother call's me cold because I don't show that much affection to my family….she does? I walked in as Roger motioned me. He told me his name earlier.

The place was like one of those nuns places…was it a convent? We went into an office and the kids stayed outside the door. I sat in a chair and Roger asked me "You won't tell me your real name right?"

"Your right. Just call me T and tell the kids as well." I answered back. He smiled and got up opening the door, smacking the kids heads. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He told the kids. They nodded and ran outside through the door.

We went up a flight of stairs and stopped at a door that was at the end of the hallway next to another. He opened it.

It was a small room with one plain white bed and nightstand. At the far right there was a wooden desk and a desk lamp with a wooden chair. There was a window and I was able to see the kids play outside, it was the front of the convent. I sat down on the bed and he told me "This is your room from now on T, I hope you enjoy living here in Whammy House. If you need anything, just let me know. In an hour L will be talking to us, you can come down with the other's and meet him through the computer." He went out the door and closed it quietly. I sighed and pulled the chair next to the window and watched the kids play.

I heard a knock at my door. I got up and went over to the door and opened it. It was a tall teen that looked 19, he had blond-yellow hair up to his shoulder and a leather zip up vest "I'm Mello." He said calmly. "Just to let you know, don't bother me little girl. I'm the best around here, got it?"

"Is that all? So you the tuff guy around here huh? Must mean that someone's better than you and since you don't want people to keep praising him you let new comers know you're the best. Your just jealous of that person because he beat you at almost anything right? You're a real waste of my time." I said.

He grinded his teeth and gave me a cold look. "Not scared at all." I told him. He grabbed me by the next and started to choke me. I needed air, it was running out. The door that was next to mine opened, a white haired boy with white clothes and dark black eye's that looked 10 came out and told Mello "Stop, you really want to disappoint L? By doing this you won't be his successor at all." Mello turned to him and let go of me. I gasped in for air, coughing. Mello walked off after giving the kid a glare.

I got up and the kid watched me without bothering to help. "You shouldn't get involved with us." He told me in a low voice.

"I can see that now. And when you mean us, that must mean you are his rival, are you not?" I asked.

"Correct. I am, Near." He said as he walked back into his room.

**I'm being stupid and adding another story, knowing I'm not going to update fast enough….oh well! Please Review! Thanks for reading if you did ^_-**


	2. L

**It's been awhile since I updated, sorry, I have to handle seven other fics! Here's an update.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Correct, I am Near." He said as he walked into his room and shut the door.

Near? I'm sure I've heard that before, Mello to, but where? I sighed an went back into my room. I sat on the chair and watched as the kids played out in the sun, laughing, giggling. There was nothing to do. I got up and opened the door, planning to look around and see what this orphanage has to offer.

I went down the stairs and walked down a hallway. There was a sign sticking out from a wall that read "Library". I entered it, there were shelves and shelves of books, I walked in and looked around, there was no one here. There were computers and printers, papers, pencils.

I left as quickly as I came in. I continues walking down a hall and opened the door, it looked like a lunch room. I _**was **_hungry, so I sneaked into the kitchen, looking around for any snacks. I opened a cabinet and there, I found my favorite thing food. Candy! It was a bag of peach rings. I took them down and opened them, eating them and enjoying the moment.

I walked out of the kitchen with the peach rings in my jacket pocket, I didn't want to get scolded for taking food. The rest of the door lead to rooms, bathrooms, and showers. At the end of the hall there was one door left that I was curious to check.

I entered, it was an empty room with a wooden floor and large windows with dark green curtains. On one side of the wall there were various papers on the wall. I had no interest so I didn't bother looking. There was a toy box at the corner of the room and next to it there was a closet next to it. I opened the toy box, there were Lego's, domino's, wooden building blocks and other toys. I took out the Lego's and for some reason just sat there and started building. I made a large circle that circled around me. I used all of them, almost as if building a tower around me. Though it wasn't close to being a tower, it was barely high at all.

There must be more than one Lego box, one box isn't enough for all these kids. I opened the closet, that's where I found about **ten** boxes of Lego's that were all stacked up in the closet along with more building blocks and domino's. I took out all the Lego boxes and continued the tower around me, making each row of Lego's a specific color.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up on the hard wooden floor and sighed, I must have fallen asleep after I was done with the tower. If I stood up It would probably be at my shoulder, yeah, it was that high. I looked out through the little peeping whole I made during construction, the kids that were all playing outside were here with me only sitting criss-cross in front of a lab top on a table with Roger behind it, sitting in a chair. On the lab top I could see an L on it. The kids raised their hands and then I heard "Yes?" a voice that sounded like it was hidden with computer sound, you get me? I guess that was L Roger was talking about.

The girl asked "What are you scared of?"

L answered and said "There are many types of monster's in this world. Monster's who will not show themselves to the world and cause trouble. Monster's who abduct children. Monster's who devour dreams. Monster's who suck blood. And monster's who always tell lies. Lying monster's are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monster's. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They study, even though they have never experienced hunger. They seek friendship, even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, I am that monster." L said, everyone got quiet. I look around the room and found Near looking at a puzzle cube and several others on the ground beside him. Mello was leaning against the wall eating a chocolate bar.

I sneezed out loud which interrupted the silence. "Is there someone new I haven't heard of?" L said.

'Crap!' I thought. "Yes, her name is T. She's new but she keeps her distance, she's uneasy."

"I'm not uneasy, I just don't feel like socializing, that's all." I answered back. "Why don't you introduce yourself Transmission?" Roger said. I sighed and put my hood on, I took all the toys out and found a wolf mask, so I put it on and then turned and walked over to the computer with my hand in my pocket.

"Hello number twelve." I told him. "What do you mean number twelve? His names L." A boy gave me a glare and I said "He's the twelfth letter in the alphabet. Or am I wrong?" I asked the boy sharply. He didn't respond and I turned to the computer.

"Why do you wear a mask? Is there a scar on your face?" L asked me.

"When I meet someone new, I'd like to see the persons face too since they're looking at mine. But since you in a computer and you can't show your face for your protection, since you're an undercover detective, I won't show mine." I answered him back.

"Roger, did you tell this girl that I'm a detective and undercover? She's new so she should not know this." He asked Roger.

"I did not tell her a thing. That's why she's here L, because she has a strange talent that I've never seen before. Knowing about some information before they're told anything." Roger answered L.

"Hmm…interesting. Very interesting." L said.

I had a sudden urge to ask L something, something I'm unfamiliar with so I went out and asked "So L, how's the Kira investigation going? I think he's in Japan, don't you?" I asked.

He was silent and then asked Roger "Could you please clear the room?" Roger got up and told the kids to leave, Near and Mello went out as well. The door closed and was it completely silent.

"Transmission, where are you getting this information from?" L asked me. "Please answer the question, I'll wait if I have to to get an answer. Now, please cooperate."

**Oh noes! I'm under questioning by L! NO!**

**Oh yeah….Please review! ^^**


	3. Visualizing

**Another update! Yay : D**

I sat down on the wooden floor. "Well….I really don't know in all honesty. I just felt like asking you it. No one told me the information whatsoever. I just happen to know. Anyways I think Kira can kill by just looking at a persons name or face. Don't you agree?" I asked. 'What's with these questions popping up in my head?' I asked myself.

"It's crazy that you know this. But yes, I have suspected that Kira can kill by just looking at someone's face or name, like when he killed Lind L. Tailor."

"I really don't know how I know this but, is your primary suspect Light Yagami right now?" I asked him.

"Yes…yes he is. If you know this it means you also know that I'm working with the task force. And soon I'll be working with them.

"That all sounds so familiar, this situation, this place. You and Light, Near and Mello. It's all just too familiar. But I just can't remember! I don't remember at all. But, I have a question to ask you. Will you let me help you in this investigation? And if not, let me lead my own investigation?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do, though I don't know you well, so I believe I won't let you join immediately, till then, stay here. Though you can do your own investigation as well by telling Robert to talk to Watari. If you do so, please don't be a nuisance. It's been a pleasure talking to you." I got up from the ground, and waved and walked out, telling Roger that L wanted to speak to him.

.

.

.

I tapped a my pencil on the desk with a blank piece of paper in front of me I got from the library. I felt like drawing something, though, I didn't know what. I started to wonder what L looked like and visualized him. I thought some things out like:

If he doesn't go out a lot, he must not care about his appearance, thus, making him look…sloppy.

Also since he doesn't go out much, he must have bad social skills since he probably doesn't socialize with many, only those few around him.

Must be smart, not many detectives hide themselves from the world to just stay safe from the criminals since he solves many cases.

Exhausted and tired, maybe having droopy eyes, or dark circles underneath his eyes from solving many cases.

Always in the dark.

And in quick movements, I began to draw my visualized version of L.

I was done in one hour, my drawing of L was complete. I held it up and looked at it for an errors I might have made. I gave him black spiky hair, dark circles under his eye's, and in a simple long white sleeved shirt and jeans, I didn't know what to draw him in.

I looked in the drawers and found a push pin, I pinned it up to the wall…..though, what if someone saw it? Then they would start asking questions on who it is. I opened the closet that was next to the desk I was sitting in. I pinned it up on the closet wall and closed the door, headed for the desk to put away the paper and pencils. I soon heard raindrops hitting against the window, I looked out and saw all the kids run inside. Rain during summer? I guess it happens…. I looked at my neon green wrist watch I had on, it was already 4 in the afternoon. I heard a tap at my door.

I sighed, and went over opening it to find a small boy, maybe about 6 years old, he held a paper in his hands. "Hi, dinner's going to be ready soon, it's at 4:30. Here's a schedule for lunch and stuff around here." He said.

"Oh, thanks. Um what's your name?" I asked him. "It's R! Nice meeting you T. See ya'" He said as he ran off. Maybe the other kids paid him to check up on how the mysterious new kid fixed his room or something, why? Not many would approach me so freely. I closed the door and looked at the "Schedule".

It read:

**Dependant **

Wake Up Time - 7:30 am

Breakfast - 8:00 am

Class - 8:45 am

Snack - 10:00 am

Class - 10:15 am

Lunch - 11:00 am

From Then On It's Free Time

Dinner - 4:40

Desert - Go into the kitchen after dinner if you want desert.

**Independent **

Your on your own and it's up to you to go to breakfast, lunch and dinner. And your responsibility to study cases and crimes.

Studying crimes? That's going to be a challenge…

My stomach growled. I looked at my clock, it was 4:20. time for dinner. Before I went out the door I wrote in large letters "Independent" on a blank piece of paper and put some tape, leaving some off the paper. I went out the door and taped it on the door, this way I wouldn't get involved with other kids in anyway.

I went down the flight of stairs and headed off towards the kitchen, kids were running around playing with toys while the older ones read books. I put my hood on and put my hands in my pockets, heading towards the kitchen.

I entered and it was empty, guess I would wait. I looked over to the cafeteria lunch line place. A woman came out and waved "Hello." to me. I waved back. "Would you like to eat now?" she asked. "Um, yes, that would be great." I got up from my seat and took one of the orange trays. I moved the tray along the rails(?) , serving myself. "If you want seconds help yourself. The earliest bird gets more than one worm." She said with a smile. "Your right." I agreed with her. I went to the square tables and sat at the farthest one away from the entrance to the cafeteria. I ate my mashed potatoes with no gravy and chicken along with a Caprisun. I heard someone enter the cafeteria and looked up, it was Near.

He got himself his dinner and sat farthest away from me. I watched him from across the room and he also kept glancing at me from time to time. I quickly finished my dinner and dumped the leftover food, playing the tray on a metal tray holder.

I was about to walk out the door when Near said "So Light found himself another successor did he? Or more likely, you found him." I turned to face him, he gave me an icy glare.

**Bum dum dun! Thankfully I had time to write this chapter! : D Cliff hanger! **

**Please review, it's motivating! : D**


	4. Unexpected Encounter

**Thus we continue! Updating four stories today was fast : D**

"I found him? I don't unders-" I started to say before he interrupted me. "You exactly understand." Near said. He rolled a strawberry in his tray with his fork. "You somehow know about the Kira investigation. You know that L is and undercover detective. You've found the domain where all the best detectives' come from. It's no coincidence. I'm even think that you, are **Kira**."

"What? I am not Kira! You can't just suspect someone that you immediately don't like and call them Kira!" I said. "Actually I can, and I just did." Near said in a low voice "Whether your Kira or not. I promise you I will find Kira, and bring him down." He said as he stabbed the strawberry with the fork. "I think you should leave that up to L for now, and I too will, no matter how many time's you accuse me of being Kira. Really now, picking on the new kid." I said as I left the lunchroom. I put my hood back on and walked down the hall. Some kids were running down the hall, one I recognized, R. He ran up to me and asked "Did ya' eat already T?"

"I'm afraid so, why?" I asked him, I bent down to his height. "Coz' I wanted to eat with my new friend! That's why!" R said with ambition. I smiled and asked "Well why not tomorrow? Tomorrows okay right?"

"I guess so…okay!" He said with a smile. He ran off with the other kids to the cafeteria. I wasn't good with kids, then again, I wasn't bad with them either. I got up and walked to where Roger's office was, I knocked. "Come in." I head him say. "Hello Roger, um, can I have another pillow and blanket?" I asked as I came in. "Yes why of course! The blanket's and pillows are actually three doors down from your room. Want me to get them for you?" He asked nicely. "No, that's quite alright. Thank you." I went I went where he told me and I opened the closet. There were many pillows and blanket's stacked. 'I guess they are expecting many kids with "talent's"? I thought. I grabbed two pillows instead of one and a blanket, heading off to my room.

.

.

.

.

I was pondering on what L said earlier. About lying monster's and such. I took out a piece of paper and began to write.

.

.

.

I knocked on Roger's office door again, entering once he told me to come in. I gave him an envelope, I found envelopes earlier in one or the desk drawers.

"Child, what is this?" He asked me. "Obviously, it's a letter, but unobvious, it's a letter I want to be sent to L." I said. "Wouldn't you rather talk to him throu-" He began to say but I cut him off. "Actually I prefer the letter sent to him. If you do that for me, it would be grand. Then I would have something worth waiting for here."

"If you say so. I'll have this sent to him right now." Roger said with a smile. "Thank you." I said as I left the room.

As I walked down the hall kids and teens started to go into their rooms. I took a look at my watch, it was barely 8pm. 'I hate going to bed early.' I thought. I went into my room and sat on my bed. 'What now?' I asked myself.

I decided I would go to bed, there was nothing to do now. I quickly fixed the blanket's and pillows to my liking. I placed a pillow against the wall where the bed was against, I got into bed, closing my eye's. I huddled into a tight ball, it was cold.

As I started to sleep I began to question about my life, who were my parent's? How will life be, living in this place? What about my dreams? Where will I go in life? Do I really want to be a successor to someone a barely even know? How will I get by in life? I wondered and thought till I slowly dosed off to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bright sunlight glowed throw the window and lit the whole room. I stretched and yawned, I felt uncomfortable. That's when I noticed that I had my green sweater on. I took it off and also noticed that my shoe's were on too. "I really need pajamas…." I said to myself.

I took a look at my watch, it read 8:30, seems I'm late for breakfast. I walked out the door and just remembered I took my shoe's off. I put my sweater back on and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair with a brand new hairbrush I found under the sink. I brushed my teeth, probably to rough since I started to bleed a bit. "Gross…" I told myself. I went back to my room and left the brush and toothbrush there, I didn't want to get my thing's mixed up with another persons.

I went down the stairs and through the hall, entering the cafeteria. Some people were finishing up by now and other's getting second's. I served myself and looked around for an empty table, then I remembered about R. I looked around the room for him but it seemed he wasn't here, maybe he finished early?

I took a seat that was near a large window. I turned to the left and watched as some birds would come and stop quickly at the ledge of the window before they flew off with their other bird friends. I looked to my left where I found Mello staring at me. I felt quite uncomfortable and turned away. I felt his gaze on me and I sighed. I lifted my tray and went over, pulled a chair out and sat in front of him. "If you want to tell me something then say it, I don't want you to be staring at me while thinking about things you think you should tell me." I told him. Mello gave me a cold stare and turned away. "Dude, that was so girly just now." I said with a giggle."

"What?" He said as he turned towards me. "Kidding, kidding! You get angry easily, calm down." I said with a smile. "Don't pester me brat." He said in a cold voice. "Your going to start bullying again?' I asked.

"And what if I do?" Mello said as I finished my waffle. "Well…" I tried to talk with my mouth full. "For one, bullying people is lame. It's pathetic really. It makes you be in a class so beneath me it doesn't matter. Human beings are weak thing's. They do anything possible to feel good, when they're only bring harm to other's and themselves. Also bringing hatred towards themselves. You win nothing out of bullying really. So If I were you" I said as I got up " I would stop bullying and only focus on my goal that I have my mind set on. For my success only, not for anyone else's, unless they depend on me. Only then will I help." I left him there and dumped my tray, leaving the cafeteria heading towards the library.

I opened a book and sat down on a bench. It as called "Mystery Cases"

I opened it and the first case read:

**1. It is Friday afternoon, and you are investigating the murder of a wealthy recluse at his home. The body was discovered by a neighbor, who noticed the front door was open. On the porch you see bundle's of unopened mail, Tuesday's newspaper, a UPS package notice and several bottles of warm milk . The coroner on the scene believes the recluse had been dead for several days. Who is your prime suspect?**

**A. Newspaper delivery person**

**B. The UPS Driver**

**C. The milkman**

**D. The mailman**

"It's obviously the-" I started to say to myself before I was interrupted by someone behind me who said "Newspaper guy." I turned my head to find Mello with his head looking over my shoulder at the book.

"Mello?" I said in surprise.

**Short chapter, I know :L I'll update…later? It's getting interesting for me to : D See you…later or tomorrow? **

**Please Review! It's motivating ^_-**


	5. Newcomer

**And we update ! Huu-rah!**

"I heard from Near, so you next in line as L's successor huh?" He said as he gave me another one of his "deadly" glare's. "Actually-" I closed the book and stood up facing him "I only offered help. I never asked to be a successor. That's all that happened and that's all that will happen." I said sternly. I backed off and turned once I was near the door. I couldn't let my guard down, especially not around Mello or Near.

I walked down the hall, when I suddenly heard the ring of a bell. I furrowed my eye brows and went down the stairs towards the door and looked out the window. It looked like a boy, I opened the door and told him to come in. He was in a dirty red jacket and had muddy jeans on. His shoe's were all dirty and old, he looked my age. His face was expressionless and sad, he had green eye's and dark black messy hair. He was shivering from the cold rain outside. If he weren't in this state I would probably call him cute.

It was weird, no one was around to answer the door other than me. I felt bad for the kid, I asked "What's you name? Where do you come from?" He didn't answer and I sighed. 'Maybe I should tell Roger?' but then seeing as he shivered harder I thought about telling him later. I grabbed his hand and took him upstairs to the bathroom. I brought the chair from my room and placed it inside telling him to have a seat.

He did so. I turned on the shower till it was warm, I placed a black bag beside him and said "You cant take off all your clothes' and put them in this bag, I'll go get them washed while you shower and bring you some new clothes'. Okay?" He nodded and I went out the door, waiting to hear the shower door close.

Once I heard him opening the shampoo bottles I went inside and took the bag, trying not to look up. I quickly went to the laundry and began to throw in his shoes, but then I stopped. I checked his sweater pocket's to check if he had anything inside. Nothing, next I checked his pants pocket's, I found a piece of paper and a photo that was folded in half. I opened it, curious. It was what seemed like a letter that read :

**As much as I want you two together again, it's seems it'll never happen. But what I don't understand is why you take it out on me, hitting me, abusing me. That's why I decided to run away. Don't bother looking for me. Never mind, it's not like you would, you never ca red for me, ignoring the countless time's I tried to make you guy's happy as much as I could. This is the last time you hear of me.**

**-Alex, the son you never cared for.**

I opened the picture that look like it was ripped in half, but then taped back together. It was a picture of a little black haired kid, Alex and two adult next to him, his parent's. "Poor guy." I said to myself. I folded it back how they were and put them in my pocket.

While the clothes were washing I went into the clothes' room. It was a small walk in closet that had pile's and pile's of clothes' on the hanger's and on the shelves. The clothes' were for whoever needed them, they were brand new and clean. That's where I got my underwear and stuff from. I grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt, boxer's and some white short's, quickly returning to the bathroom. He was done showering, I didn't hear the water running anymore. I knocked on the door.

He opened it, he had a towel on like a nun. "Here" I said as I handed him the clothes'. He took them and closed the door. I went to the kitchen and prepared him some Chamomile tea, by the time I was back he was waiting on the stairs. His hair was all wet, dripping on his dry clothes'. I sighed and handed him the tea returning with a towel, throwing it on his head.

He left it there, not bothering to dry his hair "Hey, aren't you going to dry your hair?" I asked. "My hands are busy with tea." He answered. I sighed and began to dry his hair, and soon, brushing it. I made his hair into a fohawk, but from the looks of it he didn't like it but he kept it on. "So your Alex huh?" I said. It seemed he was disturbed and answered "You read the letter didn't you?" he asked "Yeah, soory. I was curious." I answered. "Curiosity killed the cat." He said. "Oh really? That's to bad. I'm no cat, I'm a dog." I said with a giggle. I handed him the letter and photo. "So you ran away and thought of coming here, to an orphanage to see if you would make it in life with no parent's and change your life?" I asked. He finished his tea and said "Well yeah."

"I see. You know, this is an orphanage flowing with stranger's. They come here to change something. And I got to say I'm no different, only that the orphanage came to me instead. A change doesn't always comes so easily. Just because you change where you are, doesn't change who you are." I told him. "It's logic."

"Guess your right." he answered. Right when he said that R came running along saying "T! I was lookin' all over for you all ober' the place!" he frowned "You missed the meeting!"

"What meeting?" I asked him. "The meeting I was going to tell you to come to! That meeting!" he said. "Who's this?" R asked as he pointed at Alex. "He's a new friend…that means he's U." I said. "What?" Alex asked in confusion. "This isn't an ordinary orphanage. Here you have an alias. So your U. I'm T, and he's R" I said as I pointed to R. "Once you're here your future job is already picked out for you, so your going to be a detective like everyone else. Which kind of sucks because I really wanted to be a cartoonist." I said.

"You ought' to tell Mister Roger about him!" R said as he ran off. "I guess so." I agreed. "Come on" I motioned him to follow me to Roger's office. I knocked and entered. "Hello T, something you need?" Roger asked. "Um yes, we have a new letter of the alphabet." I said as I introduced U.

"T, you have to understand that not anyone can be accepted here. You have to be special." Roger said. "Special?" That got me angry "Everyone's special! How can you say that!" it was like he was treating him differently, as if he was nothing but garbage and all of us "special kids were" gold.

"You call yourself one with god? Holy? But you treat him this way?" I yelled. "I'm sorry T. I'm going to have to call another orphanage and see if they have room for one more." Roger said "If he's going, then I am to! I cannot let this be!" I said, U only stood by and listened.

Roger sighed "I'm under strict order's that you must stay here."

"I'll stay here if he can." I said. "Fine, but he has to prove himself that he is worthy of staying here." Roger took out a book, it read "Mystery Cases" volume 23. It was like the one I had only a different volume.

"Answer at least five of these and get them right on the first try, if you do, you can stay. If not I'm going to have to send you to another orphanage. " Roger opened the first page. Before I got a chance to read U already answered. Roger check for the answer and said "correct. And soon in a flash, U was able to answer 6 more than needed. "So he's staying." I said cheerfully. "Yes. But I have no more room in the boy's room, he's going to have to sleep in the meeting room.

"He cant sleep with me." I offered. "No, I can't have a girl and boy sleeping together." he scolded. "It's not like we're going to make out or anything." I answered. "so it's settled." I pulled him along and took him to now, our room. I was kind of excited, I like room mate's, they keep you company and you feel less lonely with them. Once we got in, he push pinned the letter and photo on the wall. I got more pillows and blankets, and began to fill the small closet with clothes' for both me and him.

I took him to the kitchen where I made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I showed him around the Whammy House. Soon we came back to our room, he was sleepy and he wanted to take a nap. Right when we were about to go into the room Near came out of his, Once seeing U he said "You really want to get rid of me and Mello huh?"

**Near runs to a lot of conclusions…..and soon we'll continue! Please review! Thanks for all the views and review so far! See you!**


	6. Files

**I feel like updating…I have 110 views for Amnesia! Thank you everyone~ =^-^= In quite of a bad mood….which is the perfect mood to update a Death Note Fic! : D Apparently I'm a "loser" to one of my friends for being funny and weird…and watching "cartoons" (anime). She can go ahead and kiss Ryuk's butt :P ..…must be nasty lol**

**Anyways…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"For you information, U happens to be a new member of Whammy House, no one is trying to get rid of you or Mello. Your accusations are really pissing me off. If I would want to get rid of you that would've been done long ago. Instead of enemies' I would actually want to be friends with you, but you only push that possibility away. Which make's me want to be your friend less and less with each cold glare you give me." I pushed U along into the room, leaving Near at his door.

"Who was that?" U asked as he sat on the bed. "Just a bully." I answered. He got into bed, soon falling asleep. I sighed and then realized about the meeting R was talking about. I quietly went out the room and looked for R.

He was downstairs playing with a fire truck with other kids. "Hey look! The weird girl is coming!" One of the kids said. The rest ran off which only left R. "Don't listen to them. I think your pretty and nice T!" R told me with a smile. "Thanks." I smiled "So what was the meeting about R?" I asked as I sat down by him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya' my full alias name is Radar!" He smiled and sat down in front of me "The meeting was about…..Hmm I dun't remember much….. I think it waz about sum shopping thing…Oh yeah! We're going shopping tomorrow! All of us! Roger said we could get new toys and stuff! I want to get a new fire truck and toy train!"

"Oh yeah? What time?" I asked. "Roger said that we all hadda' get up at 7:00 in the morning cause' we're going to shop for a long time and we're going to eat lunch at a restaurant!" he continued to play with his fire truck. "Oh, okay." I watched him play and joined him since his friend were gone. I gave him a piggy back ride and ran around the house. He was laughing in joy and I did as well. 'Seems I am good with kids.' I told myself.

I dropped him off with his other friends who were playing in another room. I took a look at my watch, it was barely 5pm. I sighed, there wasn't any else to do in this place other than reading detective books, which was boring to. I went into the kids playroom that looked like a kindergarten room. I looked around and found a desk that read "Radar" on the desk was a picture, one he drew since there was an R at the bottom of the page. It was a drawing of what looked like….me and R, the scene was outside with various flower's and butterfly's, a fire truck and plane and a dog.

"He really see's me as a friend huh?" I whispered to myself. I left the picture there and searched through a cabinet, finding what I needed…color pencils. I made my way back to my room. I began to draw.

.

.

.

.

I yawned. It was 7pm, seems like U's nap wasn't really a nap. I went into the closet and pinned up a picture of a man in a red tie, brown suit holding a notebook, though I didn't know why. I didn't think of a title I should write on it in the picture so I left it plain. I worried of someone seeing it, the clothes that were hung up probably wouldn't hide the drawings for long. I sat down, yeah, in the closet and began t ponder on L. I looked to my right and found a two boxes I didn't notice, I haven't been in the closet for awhile though. I opened the boxes, they contained files from A to Z. I opened a random one, J. Inside it read :

**Matthew Timothy Spears (J) **

**Age: 10**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 6'7**

And next to it was a picture of a small kid. I recognized him, he was the one who asked me "What do you mean number twelve? He's L." at the video chat. Though now he was older.

'File's of the kids here? So J's real name is Matthew Timothy Spears huh? These file's must be years old.' I though to myself. Then I thought about Near. I opened the N file. Nothing was there! I opened the M file as well, and nothing was there either. 'Maybe they hid the information?' I thought and I moved on to the L file. I opened it only finding a folded up piece of paper. It read:

**What are you looking for?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What's up with this weird note? Did L know that T would look up information on him, but that's impossible, the file's are years old! What's going on?**

**Thanks for all the views! But I'd like it even more if you reviewed! ^^ Eh, I'll update soon. School's in a week…I think. I'm going to head off to bed, goodnight everyone! And… Please Review! Hey keep me healthy : D **


	7. Monster's

**I feel mellow (haha Mello ^^), and dinner's almost ready…. I want to eat! :L While my stomach grumbles…..I'll update! Oh btw have you guys heard of Hell Girl? It's similar to Death Note in some ways, and in other ways it's not. Its so intense, I find it scary to watch it alone, kind of creepy… xD But it's really good! I suggest you watch it! : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I looked at the paper in shock and continued reading.

**For whoever finds this note, I can say this much.**

**1. You were looking for any information on me.**

**2. You plan on killing me, though now you can't- you don't know what I look like ect.**

** just curious of my background.**

**Though I do not plan on going to the Whammy House soon, this is my last visit and I plan to have this message received to whoever finds it. Which I highly expect for someone to. You must be curious on who I am. Though I don't believe you'll be getting information on me anytime soon.**

Down at the end of the page read:

**9-14**

**3-1-19-5**

**5-13-5-18-7-5-14-3-25**

**15-18**

**1-19-19-9-19-20-1-14-3-5**

**3-1-12-12**

**Bac - mt - lv **

**The alphabet is important, you should know.**

**-L**

The message that looked like L planned to leave, was a whole bunch of numbers, letters and periods. Though I had no idea what they meant. And what was with "The alphabet is important", of course it is! I folded the note back up and put it back in the file folder, closing the box and pushing them aside to the left side of the closet. I was about to get up and get out the closet when something caught my eye on the wall.

On the right wall, where the boxes were a few seconds ago till I moved them there was an outline of a small door, it had a small keyhole at the side. I pushed on it and tried to pull on the edges of it. It was locked. 'What is this? It's almost like that movie…Coraline….I saw a movie?' I thought to myself.

I got up out of the closet and checked the shelves' again, looking for a key. There was a painting on the wall and I took it off, no key. I tried to put it back on the wall but only failed. It fell, crashing loudly on floor. I turned to check on U, who only squirmed in the bed from the noise. Glass was all around the floor, I scooted it with my shoe all together and then gently picked up the painting. I removed the frame and took out the painting, placing it on the desk. That's when I noticed something shiny on the frame.

On one side of the frame was a silver key attached to it, it was old fashioned looking. The topped of it looked as if it were part the inside of a watch. I yanked it off the frame, returning to the small door and pushing the key inside the keyhole.

It didn't work. I turned the key both ways and it wouldn't open. I was tired, and quite confused and curious. What could be on the other side of the door that seems so important as to have a lock on it?

I pushed a chairs and stood on it, putting the key on the of a long piece of wood that crossed the room. Hopefully U or someone wouldn't find it. I cleaned the broken glass up, getting cut quite a few times on my hands. I hid the drawings under a floorboard that was loose.

I went off to bed, pushing U a but for him to make room for me. I placed a pillow between us and thought about the numbers and letters at the end of the note. Maybe a code?

.

.

.

.

.

The alarm on my watch rang, it was 6:30, U was still asleep. I yawned and got up, heading towards the closet. We were going to a mall though I didn't know where it was located….now that I noticed, I don't know what part of the world I was in.

.

.

I got onto the bus, it looked rather expensive like the ones soccer stars would use to go from place to place. I sat in the very back with U and R. U was not pleased on coming but came along anyways while R was excited about getting his new fire truck and a toy airplane. I was rather shocked when I we were boarding the bus for I saw Mello. Near stayed behind, telling Roger to get a toy for him.

That when on the way I jumped up in realization. 'If Near probably thinks of me as Kira then…maybe he's searching my room or something. This would be the perfect chance for him to look through my things…and if he were to see those drawings maybe I'd be more suspicious. Though, I was quite glad I placed a piece of lead on the hinges, the idea just came to me before we left.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere in Japan…**_

Watari sent the letter that came from Whammy House to L by fax. L took it and opened the envelope.

The latter read:

**Dear L,**

**Everyone's the same.**

**Everyone lies**

**Everyone hides things**

**No one makes it through life being completely honest.**

**It's a fact so get it in your head and stop calling yourself a monster. And if not, well, do not put all this pressure on yourself that you're the worst as being a monster, because there are very many…..actually millions of monsters that are like you. Maybe I'm one to. Yes, I am. **

**Stop thinking that ONLY you are the lying monster because everyone lies. Saying that only lying people are monster's is, well, quite harsh. Especially to yourself, don't you think so?**

**Lighten up dude.**

**Sincerely,**

**Transmission [T]**

L bit his nail and started typing a response letter. As he typed he thought ' Trying to cheer me up huh? Though I do see your point Transmission. I guess I agree, though in ways your wrong. Lying people are in _**fact**_ monster's. '

**What is the strange code? Will it be found out what it means? **

**Please Review! : D**


	8. Nightmare

**Double update, neat huh? **

We were just getting off the bus when Roger told me "Your getting a computer today. It seems that L wants to communicate over computer better. So you can pick out anyone you like. And here" He gave me a credit card "You have a limit of amount of money in here, I think it's… one thousand dollars for you. Higher than the other's, theirs is 300 dollars and I have money to pay for what the little one's want. Seems Watari and L want you to get what you need for future investigations." He said with a smile and went of, gathering everyone up.

"Everyone, you could eat what you want for breakfast and we meet back up here at this spot at exactly 11:00pm alright?" Roger said. The older ones nodded including me and Utile. We finally decided his full alias name on the way to the mall. His alias means useful or profitable.

Radar went off with Roger. Me and Utile headed off to a book store, though it was really him who wanted to go. He said that he was going to get a manga book. I had no idea what it was tough it seemed familiar. He scanned the shelves till he finally found the shelves with manga. He explained to me that they were Japanese comics, they were weird to me because they needed to be read backwards.

I picked out 3,deciding to buy them and give them a try. Next we headed off to the electronics store where there were large TV ect. He bought himself a cell phone and a laptop, I bought a laptop as well. That when I realized about the cell phone I left at Whammy House. When I first brought to Whammy House I found a phone with a flat touch screen. Though when I wanted to turn it on, it wouldn't work. So I searched around the store, looking for that phone.

It took quite awhile till I found the charger. Hopefully it would charge and I could probably find information of my past on there.

Right when we were about to leave the shop a keyboard piano caught my eye. Utile whined about being hungry but I shushed him, telling him that I would have a quick look. I sat on the small stool and pressed a key that made a high sound. I pressed another, and soon I was playing a fast melody. I was surprised and so was Utile who watched in amazement. I recognized I was playing though I forgot what it was called…? I wasn't sure but I continued playing , song after song. Soon I had a small crowd around me.

I finished playing the tune and then someone approached me, they were Japanese. "Isn't that the song Alumina by Nightmare?" The woman asked. As I heard the words "Alumina" and "Nightmare" I began to feel dizzy. "I'm not sure madam if you'll excuse me." I turned and walked off with Utile. I started to feel faint as I thought about the name of the song the woman told me.

Utile sat me down asking me "Are you okay? You seem pale like you've seen a ghost. I'll go get you some food, you must be hungry. Stay here okay?" He left go get some food while I stayed at the table with a slight headache. 'The name of that song I played was so familiar…yet still so unrecognizable.' I thought.

Utile soon came back, though I did not feel like eating at all. I just drank my soda and pondered on the name of the song I played though my head only hurt the more I thought about it. I decided to go back and purchase the keyboard. Me and Utile carried to the bus where we found the bus driver sleeping. We knocked on the door till he awoke. I hope I'll find about my past soon.

.

.

.

.

We were on our way back to Whammy House. I felt bad once I got inside the room. Utile touched my forehead and said "You may have a fever. I'm going to go get Roger." He left the room. I really didn't if I got sick, but I just really wanted to past. I thought hard trying to remember. I closed my eye's tight and reopened them, seeing myself in a green in and blue painted room, no longer in my Whammy House room. To my left was a fairly large bookcase with many manga books. One specifically caught my eye, one called "Death Note" that's when I felt myself falling down into darkness.

I stopped falling once I hit the ground. I soon found myself surrounded myself surrounded by various people. They were all familiar, there were 4 people far away, farther then the rest. One of them turned around, a blond haired girl in a black skirt and leather shirt. She smirked and came close to me, head down. She slowly lifted her head to me, grabbing my face in a tight grasp. I tried to move it but I couldn't. Her eye's a bright red, almost as I looking into hell. "Your life's spans short …Tony Jackson…Your going to die soon, but it's a shame not soon enough. Light's going to be angry at me." she said.

She turned her head, turning mine as well. From afar I saw a figure of a man, he turned around out of the shadows and said "Misa, what are you waiting for aren't you going to kill her?" Light asked her. "So you are Kira huh Light Yagami." L came out of the shadows as well.

"Now I'm 100% sure that Light Yagami is Kira." L said as he put his hands in pocket. "Rem a favor and kill L?" Light said. A tall white and purple monster came from the shadows. I screamed in terror, Rem taking out a notebook wrote something in it. L grasped at his heart and collapsed, Rem turning to dust. Light turned, looking at the other people standing afar. "Seems the task force will need to go to huh?" Light wrote in the notebook in such a way it looked freaky.

The people from afar fell and collapsed like L "What the hell is going on?" I asked Light. "What do you mean Tony? You should know by now, actually you knew all along. Come on Tony remember." A tall monster looking think came out from the shadows, he had sharp teeth and red eyes like Misa's.

"I don't know! I have no idea what your talking about!" I told them. "What a shame, you don't remember." Light said as he got closer and opened the notebook writing something. "It's something called…oh I don't' know….**Death Note**." He said.

I felt my heart stop, slowly falling on the ground as Misa let me go. The three of them, smirking as I was dying.

"**Death Note**" was my last thought.

**What terrible nightmare! **

**Double update, awesome huh? It's cause' school's almost here. D:**

**Please Review! :D Motivation~**


	9. Books

**It's been awhile *^-^ I'm in school now D: It's absolutely terrible! No more summer…..winter's coming, WOOOO! It's the time for cookies cakes and many other sweets and pastries! : D I love my schedule, but my art teacher had to ruin it :I She's mean and strict, but I made friends with complete strangers! : D And thanks for the reviews so far!**

I gasped and opened my eye's to find Radar and Utile far away, both asleep in chairs. I couldn't remember what happened in my dream, I only knew it was scary. A damp clothe was on my forehead. 'They must've been taking care of me….' I thought. I looked out the window, it was snowing. 'Snowing? How? It was sunny a few day's ago and then raining…then again, I don't even know what month we're in….…..This place is so strange.' I got of bed quietly, leaving the room.

I checked the clock on the stairs, it was 7:38. 'I wonder how long I slept…..' I went down the stairs and stepped outside. The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow.

The snow beautiful and white. I extended out my hand, various snow flake's landing in my palm. I vaguely remember something…! I remembered that someone was holding my hand, out in the snow with them, though I couldn't remember their face or gender. I sighed in frustration thing 'Why is my bad memory keeping me from my past? Is it a bad thing is I remember? I want to go home. But where is that?' I began to cry, my head throbbing.

I sobbed till I couldn't cry anymore.

I was upset that I'm probably not going to know anything about myself, as in history. Never. Is there a certain reason why? Is it bad if I do? Is it good? When will this sea of questions be answered? I wiped my tears and went back inside. I went back to my room, just as I entered I noticed my laptop was left open, the screen having the font Radar told me, Old English, the letter T.

An envelope popped up on the screen. I clicked it, it was from L.

It read:

**Everyone clearly has their opinions of things. And monster's is mine, or at least my belief.**

I 'Hmphed' and exited the message. Just as I did another envelope popped up, I clicked it immediately. They were more like document's, they read :

**Kira Investigation**

**Every information sent should be hidden and observed carefully. If something dangerous occurs or any problem being caused by this information or unwanted, this information will be removed immediately. Thus, erasing all information you have currently in hand.**

**Current suspects.**

**-Name: Light Yagami**

**Date Of Birth: February 28, 1989**

**Age: 17**

**Status At Debut: Senior In High school **

**Zodiac Sign : Pisces **

**-Name: Soichiro Yagami**

**Date Of Birth: July 12,1958**

**Age: 48**

**Status At Debut: Chief Of The NPA**

**Zodiac Sign: Cancer**

**-Name: Sachiko Yagami**

**Date Of Birth: October 10,1965**

**Age: 41**

**Status At Debut: Light's mother**

**Zodiac Sign: Libra **

**-Name: Sayu Yagami **

**Date Of Birth: June 18, 1992**

**Age: 14**

**Status As Debut: Lights Younger Sister**

**Zodiac Sign: Gemini**

And so on with other Kira suspects. Light Yagami's face was awfully familiar, I began to feel dizzy again. I quietly removed the loose floorboard and took out the drawing, placing it next to the screen comparing the picture, though I couldn't compare because the man in the suit didn't have a face drawn on it. I sighed and placed it back, going back to the laptop and checking out other suspects backgrounds.

.

.

.

I wandered around my "home" after carrying Radar to his bedroom. It seemed that everyone was asleep, it was too quiet. I went off to the library to get more books and assignments that were in there, I had to turn in my detective/problem solving worksheets to Roger.

I turned on all the light's, some flickering. I grabbed a few and stopped at one, the most familiar one yet.

**The Adventure's of Sherlock Holmes**

I read the back which was quite interesting, so there on the library desk I began to read.

.

.

.

I read about three chapter's, saving the rest for later. I went back to the room where I found Utile awake and angry. "What do you think you're doing outside of bed?" he asked as he helped me with some books, placing them on the desk.

"Getting homework- why should I tell you? Your not my mom you know." I sighed and lied back in bed. Utile only sighed and grabbed his pillow saying "I'm going to be sleeping with Radar, so you can get a good rest. Stay here and get better." He left the room quietly.

I laid back in bed, staring at the books. It irritated me, they were sprawled out on the desk, they needed to be organized. I stack them right side up, I noticed that _headband_ of the book was unattached to the pages as the _hinge _was. It was hollow, I stuck my finger in, not considering that it would probably make the pages fall out. I felt a thin piece of paper, a post it. I opened it up, it read:

**Queen of Crime ****by** **Agatha Christie**

I closed the book and brought the labtop to my lap and searched the book online. Many websites came up I click a random one. It read:

**Queen Of Crime**

**-Thickest book containing all the Miss Marple Stories, 12 novels and 20 short stories are collected and published in one volume.**

**-The complete Miss Marple runs to a staggering 4.032, it's spine is 12.6 inches thick.**

**-In all, 43 murders are solved: 12 poisonings; Six strangulations; two drownings; two stabbings; a burning; one blow to the head; one death by an arrow and two people pushed.**

**-There are 68 crimes committed.**

"Talk about crime…" I said to myself. I was thinking of going back to the library to check if **Queen Of Crime** was there…..maybe tomorrow. I shut down my labtop, putting the note back in the headband of **The Adventure's Of Sherlock Holmes **book.

I went off to sleep, looking forwards to the book **Queen Of Crimes. **Why would someone leave a note of another book in a book? Is it redirecting?

**Whats with all these books, notes and such? Who left the note there? Whats in the book Queen of Crime? A clue?**

**School started, yay I'm a freshman…..kidding, I really don't care if I'm a freshman or not, it makes no difference to me what grade your in. School is school….ya' know? Lots of homework, studying a lot for AP Honors and such. **

**I'll try to update more.**

**Please Review, If I get enough reviews for this chapter…uhh like five reviews or something… I'll update tomorrow, hows that?**

**See Ya'**

**Review~**


	10. Keys

**I am so impressed and happy, ****Fucking Be Insane ****got it right! You revealed the code/message! Yay! I'm really impressed thank you for figuring it out, I really want to make my reader's think to, so yeah, that's great.. And since I'm so psyched about it, I'm updating!: D**

It was morning, I didn't feel sick at all. I felt great! It was 9:45, I missed breakfast, but I didn't care. I changed into a white silk lace shirt and took a pairs of Utiles black slacks and old fashioned dress shoes. It seemed that he liked antique stuff like tea cups, feather pens and such.

I grabbed the note and headed towards the library quickly. I caught sight of Mello eating a chocolate bar though he didn't mind me. Right when I entered the library I began to scan the book titles in the mystery shelf. Though it wasn't there. I scanned all the library books in all shelves, no **Queen of Crime**. I sighed and sat down in a chair, I looked across the room noticing a cabinet with a lock on it. That's when I thought about the key that I found on the frame.

I quickly ran back to my room and grabbed the key from on top of the wood crossing the bedroom. Running back I ran into Utile. "Hey, your still sick! Go back to bed." he told me. "I'm not sick anymore so move out of the way." I pushed him aside and hurriedly went back to the library.

I kneeled on the floor, trying to put the key in the lock, but no use, it didn't fit. I supposed it was probably hidden in the library. I scanned he tops of the shelves and all the desks. No key. 'Maybe Roger has the key to it' I thought as I made my way to his office. I asked him if he had the key to the cabinet, and luckily, he did. He gave me a key ring clip with various other old looking keys.

I opened the cabinet, inside was a large thick book. "The Queen of Crime book." I said to myself. I opened it, and on the first page their was a folded piece of paper.

It read:

**Key is a lock opener or a musical note, it**

**is beautiful and/or important depending on the definition.**

**Framed I say! I could not be the criminal!**

**Then I'll get you a dog If you want one so badly.**

**Get away from me! Help!**

**The fox jumped over the grape vine and into a bush.**

"**Chest! Get the chest!" the pirate screamed.**

It didn't make sense, they were all individual sentences. None of them being similar to another. 'Maybe someone's assignment or old homework?' I told myself. Though it didn't look it.

I read it over a dozen time's, till I realized something.

_**Key **_**is a lock opener or a music note, it**

_**is**_** beautiful and/or important depending on the definition.**

_**Framed **_**I say! I could not be the criminal!**

_**Then**_** I'll get you a dog if you want one so badly.**

_**Get **_**away from me! Help!**

_**The**_** fox jumped over the grape vine and into a bush.**

"_**Chest**_**! Get the chest!" The pirate screamed.**

It was a hidden sentence saying "Key is framed, then get the chest." 'If the message is talking about the key I found earlier on the picture frame in my room, I'm one step ahead. But chest?' I thought.

I put the book back in the cabinet, locking it. 'Maybe theirs a chest somewhere in this place?' I looked around the whole Whammy House, not one chest there was, despite the fact that Whammy House was huge. Whammy House even had a clock tower! Did I mention it was partly a church?

I sighed and gave up, looks up at the ceiling of the hallway that lead to my room. At the ceiling there as a door, attic door in fact. "Maybe it's stored up there?" I whispered to myself.

I brought a chair right under it and reached up, pulling the stairs* out. Dust fell out as I pulled. Sneezing various times I went up the dusty ladder, entering the large attic. I turned on the flash light I found in the kids toy box earlier.

I looked around, there were various lamps, desks, and wardrobes. Most things covered in white sheets. There were many cobwebs, they made me shudder, thinking that a spider could land on my shoulder any moment.

After stepping over various objects and falling a few times, I found the chest. I was dusty and old looking, probably a bit bigger than a book. I took out the key that I found on the frame and inserted it-

**It opened. **

**What could possibly be inside the chest? Eh, schools really- uh okay I guess. Made new friends, yay. I'll update on Saturdays, Sundays and probably Fridays most often. So those are now the most common dates I'll be updating till December 17. Wait- I'll be updating on holidays and such- maybe. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far!**

**I adore your reviews! I treat them like money- though I don't know how that is….**

**Please review! : ) Oh, soon I'll be posting an original story of mine on Fiction Press , I have a link to my fiction press profile on my fan fiction profile. So that'll be up soon, I'd be pleased if you read and reviewed my originals too once they're up.**

**Ily all and I'll see you all soon.**


	11. A Call

**And we continue….**

I lifted the lid, inside was a note that read "Call the number" and yet another key.

"What number?" I said to myself. I picked up the small safe and went don the ladder holding it tight, not wanting to fall out of my grasp.

I quickly went to my room, not wanting anyone to see what I had. I put the key and note on the desk and then went to the closet, taking the note L left from the files box. I gathered all the things together. I looked over everything twice- that's when I realized it.

In the note that was found in the files, each number represented one letter. So on a sheet of paper I wrote out the letters and numbers such as:

**1 - A**

**2 - B**

**3 - C**

**4 - D**

**5 - E**

**6 - F**

**7 - G**

**8 - H**

**9 - I**

**10 - J**

**11 - K**

**12 - L**

**13 - M**

**14 - N**

**15 - O**

**16 - P**

**17 - Q**

**18 - R**

**19 - S**

**20 - T**

**21 - U**

**22 - V**

**23 - W**

**24 - X**

**25 - Y**

**26 - Z**

I began to write the letter out with spaces. The note with various numbers read :

**I n**

**C a s e**

**O f**

**E m e r g e n c y **

**O r **

**A s s I s t a n c e**

**C a l l**

**231 - 1320 - 1222**

I looked around the room, finding Utile's cell phone on the bed.

'Should I dial? What's with this emergency and assistance?' I thought. I sighed and dialed the number.

It was still dialing.

Dialing.

Dialing…

'Maybe they change the number or something?' I thought- at that moment I heard a "Hello."

"You found it didn't you T?" I heard, the voice was familiar- I recognized it- it was L.

"Uh sure?….." I answered.

"Your really persistent on this Kira investigation huh?" L said.

"Not really- I just happen to…find this number…" I lied. I heard L sigh on the phone and say "Talk to Watari, he'll arrange it." I heard L pass the phone Watari.

"Transmission- Hello- I can have a building bought for your investigation. Along with your Secret Service, CIA agents, high security ect. You can call your group investigating on Kira however you want, All of this will be done in a week, you will decide who'll be your caretaker as I am of L and who's second in command on your investigation. Remember, you have a week to decide if you really want to do this, if not- call the number that'll will be sent you in a few second. Goodbye." I heard a continuous "".

I was speechless.

Erasing the number on Utiles recently called number a message popped up on my laptop screen. I clicked it, it read :

**1222-3658-1996**

**Call if you want to cancel, you have a week to decide.**

**-L & W**

'Can they really do these things that easily?' I thought. I turned off my laptop, stacking all the paper's and note's up neatly. I remembered the other key I found with the note that said "Call the number".

I remembered about the door in the closet. I took the key and went over to the closet, moving the boxes to the side. I inserted the key and turned.

It opened. I opened the small door and crouched inside it-

**What could possibly be in there? I'll try to update more- it's funny how I'm more lazy on updating on Saturdays and Sundays than on the weekend! XD**

**Please review! Been getting a lot of views! And thank you those of you who put me on their favorite author list and they favorite stories list! I'll update asap as I said. **

**Thanks for reading so far! And please review! I feel all warm and lightened up when I see them ^o^**


	12. Radar

**What do ya' know! Two updates! I feel inspired today! ^^**

There were many cobwebs, which made me shudder quite a bit. As I moved further in, I found a small open space.

I was able to crouch down. All around the small area of space many papers and document's hung from the walls. On one side of the small wall were large pieces of paper- one read "B B Murder Case" along with various other's.

As I searched through I found many file about cases. Some were murder's, false suicide, homicides and rape.

At the edge of each paper read "Won" in blue ink, like if it was stamped. I understood- it was all of L's solved cases. It was impressive- fascinating in fact.

.

.

.

It was dinner. We were having fish and chips- which seemed more like lunch to me. I watched Radar go on and on what he did today, what toys he played with and so on. Utile only nodded and nodded while eating.

"So tell me again why you were crouched down in the closet?" Utile said once Radar's magnificent day story was done.

"I was cleaning, and just getting some paper's together." I answered him. I was almost caught inside L's mini secret headquarters' by Utile. Though I quickly put everything else I found left by L away, convincing him I was cleaning. Though I guess he was still suspicious.

"Hey Transmission! Want to go bike riding tomorrow? I'd be fun!" Radar smiled, hoping I would say yes.

"Don't you and your detectives friends have class tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Nope! No class! It's a free day! So will you, will you?" He asked me again.

"Okay okay I will." I answered him. Radar's face gleamed with happiness telling Utile "Haha! I get to ride bikes with Trans tomorrow and you don't!" he ran around the table giggling till running off, heaven knows where.

"You know, Radar's really attached to you." Utile commented. "I guess he is." I agreed.

.

.

.

.

It was Friday, finally I knew the day of the week! A lot has happened these past few day's, maybe bike riding with Radar will get thing's off my mind.

I wore a plain white t-shirt and some plaid green and blue shorts, and some black sneaker's. Utile said he would pass bike riding and sleep in, like if didn't already do that! When I opened the door Radar was already waiting for me at the stairs.

He took a hold on my hand and made me run down the stairs with him. We walked outside, it was a cloudy day. "You think it'll rain?" I asked Radar, who still pulled me along to a shed.

"I don't really care if it does! I just want to ride my bike!" Radar said as he opened the shed door.

There were various bikes of many colors, probably the rest of the alphabet's if you know what I mean.

Radar pushed out a grey bike with training wheels on it. "Let's ride!" he said as he mounted the bike. "Yeah but what will I ride in?" I asked him. "I happen to not have a bike."

"Hmm…I think there's a blue bike at the very back of the shed . I think I 'member Roger saying it was L's or someone's. But I think you could use it cause' L isn't here no more." Radar said as he pointed to the back.

'So even L rode bikes? Well of course….he _is _human.' I rolled my eye's at myself, which was weird as I though about it.

I managed to get just the bike Radar told me to get. It was a blue bike with a basket in the front- it even had a horn. "I leaned it with a clean rag polished the bike rims.

"Woah! Your very good at fixing bikes!" Radar told me.

"All I did was clean it dude. Your silly you know ." I told him.

.

.

We began riding on the kind of cracked cement. Radar going far ahead of me, soon feel in a hole in the cement. He began to cry.

I threw L's- my bike to the ground and ran over to him. He was bleeding from his elbows. He cried and cried, I sighed and picked him up like a baby. "It's fine, it's fine. Shh shh." I hushed him

I carried him inside, taking him up the stairs into the bathroom. I placed him on the bathroom counter. There was a small First-Aid kit in a shelf.

I cleaned him up, putting a band-aid on both elbows. "You okay now?" I asked him. He nodded a no. I sighed and said "Wait here."

I soon came back with a lollipop, placing it in Radars hand. "How about now?" Radar nodded a yes and began to lick it.

I carried him to his room, placing him on his bed.

"I guess we can't ride our bikes no more huh?" he said as he got into bed. "In your condition, no." I told him. "Aww…." he whined. "If it weren't for me, we would've been ridin' bikes all day!"

I thought for a moment. "What if I read you a story?" I suggested. "Yay stories' yay! Read me a story! That'd be better!" Radar said. His emotion changed quickly from sad to happy. This kid is easily cheered up.

I first had to go and put the bikes back into he shed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Radar yawned and stretched him arms saying "You sure know a lot of stories Big sister!"

"Big sister?" I asked in confusion. "I thought it's be okay to call you sister- you really really nice to me ,and you care for me a lot too!" He said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yup! If I could have any girl as a sister you'd be number one!" Radar snuggled in bed.

"Uh thanks." I said.

"I hope you'll stay with me forever! Not like everyone else who's left Whammy House! If you did that you'd be the best's sister ever!" He said with a final yawn before going off to sleep.

I felt warm inside. I felt loved by this small boy. I felt happy, probably the happiest since the first five day's here at this orphanage.

But at the same time I felt sad, because I have already made my decision on my own Kira investigation. The next week is the last with Radar and Utile.

**I was going to Japan.**

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Why heLLo there! It's been…about a month oAo;; sorry vov I'LL try to update more often- aLL my other fictions as well. I have to much homework and I just don't have enough time! Except today .w.**

**When wiLL I see you? I can't promise but I wiLL be updating, on the weekends or on the weekdays- so check in.**

**Tony has made her decision! She has decided to do the investigation in Japan! How wiLL she teLL her new friends! And soon - oh so soon we'LL see the main character of Death Note show up! HOHOHOHO~ so much to come sooon!**

**Please review!**

**This is the other reason why I don't update as often *oAo**

**Thanks for reading as weLL!**


	13. Utile

**Hi everyone- sorry again for not updating for like a month- yes yes I know I'm late o I will be updating A LOT this month- because next month I will not update at all- I'll be in Hawaii- though I won't giveaway which island~ Ha~! It's my vacation and Birthday on the 22****nd**** of December- so I want to relax and have no worries- for which is why this month I'll update like 4 chapters! **

**Anyways…..**

**This chapter's is Utile's point of view- not Transmission's. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The light of morning shown through the window's- or maybe it was already after noon? I couldn't tell. I burrowed my head into my pillow and laid still. I could hear kid's running down the stairs along with laughing and giggling, one of them was recognizable, Radar's. I rolled over to one side, it seemed Transmission woke up early again.

I yawned, getting out of bed I went over and looked outside the window where I found Transmission sitting on a snow covered bench. Quickly, changing into some clothes' I got out of the room going down the stair's encountering Near. We both stopped and stared at each other till he just huffed, and continued up the stairs.

'I should really keep my distance from this guy like Transmission said…' I went outside, it was very cold- of course it would, it was early December- December 12th to be in fact.

I went over to Transmission and said "Hey." poking her shoulder. Though she didn't answer - again I poked her, though this time she seemed pissed. "Shush!" She shushed me.

I removed some snow from the bench to sit down next to her. "What's with all the shushing?" I whispered to Transmission. She pointed straight ahead with her finger. I followed the direction, she was pointing at Black Kite- a medium sized raptor bird.

"Don't' scare it away." She whispered to me. She was like a child looking at a new toy.

Snow from a tree dropped and scared the Black Kite away. "She or he is probably going back to it's nest with it's family…" She slightly paused. "I wished I knew about mine."

"Of course you do, I mean, you are an orphan." I said.

She sighed deeply and said "Actually- I think I might not. Or maybe I am. I don't even know."

I looked in confusion and asked "You were left here at this orphanage right?" She nodded a "no".

"I was found in an alleyway, kind of unconscious by Roger. I was brought here and taken care of, warmly welcomed with the exception of Near and Mellow. From what Roger and I can conclude I have _amnesia_."

I was taken back by this. "So…you don't remember anything of your past?' I asked.

She gave me a stare and answered a "No." before going on her way back inside. I followed after her. She was about to open the door but stop. She hesitated to say something and then took a deep breathe. "I leaving Wammy House. Something important came up. I don't know when I'll be back. Please don't tell Utile. I was suppose to leave at the end of next week- though I guess plans changed. I'm leaving tomorrow at 10pm."

Her head was down the whole time. She didn't go in, I guess she expected an answer or something from me. Though I said nothing from shock. She gave me a glance before gong in. "I just want to leave before you get attached to me too, that way my departure will not be that important to you. I'd be like I never existed" she said in a whisper before going inside.

**Finally done with a chapter! : D There's will be several more updates this month- keep checking in Saturday's Sunday's and Mondays!**

**Please review! I get so many views but hardly any reviews- please review! It's motivational for me! Or just comment or something w **

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Present

**I just realized the Utile chapter was short xD Well here's an update!**

I felt someone tugging at my arm. I awoke and yawned- it was Radar. "What're you doing up early?" I asked him lazily.

"Duh! We got church today!" Radar told me as if I should already know. "Now?" I asked him.

"Yup! In a few minutes! Hurry get changed or we're going to be late!" He tried to pull me out of bed. I sighed and shooed him out the room.

I forgot that Whammy House was a orphanage that had religion somewhat involved. I got up and changed quickly, then waking Utile who was quite sluggish this morning.

We went out the door. Radar was pulling us along telling us to hurry up. Going through the many hallways we made it on time. Radar opened the door to the small church room.

Everyone was there already, though they kept their attention to Roger who was giving the mass. We quickly got a bench in the back. I looked around.

There were crosses, statues ect. Mass felt as if it went on forever though I paid great attention to Roger's words. Soon mass ended, Roger thanked me for attending as well as Utile.

Me and Utile were leaving out the room when I noticed that Radar was still inside. I took a look at him, he was standing in the middle of the small church room. I walked over saying "Come on bud, let's go get breakfast." Though he didn't even glanced at me.

I stood in front of him and slowly looked up saying "What are you looking at that's so amazing-"

Then I understood.

There was a beautiful blue stained glass window at the ceiling of the small church. It was beautiful, magnificent.

Just in that moment the bells began to ring.

_Dong. ._

The large church bells rung. I was still looking up at the ceiling, not noticing that Radar was holding my hand. He yanked on me without saying a word, once getting my attention he pulled me along. I followed.

We went into a room at the very back of the church. Inside, there was a tall staircase. It seemed as it could go up forever.

We began to go up, up, up. Both of us quiet as the bells kept ringing.

We reached the top.

Radar opened the door, what looked like colorful rays of sunshine shone through the door.

We stepped inside.

There was a bell that went forward and back dinging and donginng. As we stepped further inside, where more stained glasswork was shone. The beautiful colors that mixed, yellow, red, orange, light green and other colors that blended into a perfect harmony.

"When I first came to Whammy house and no one talked to me, I would be up hear and just watch the colors of this stained glass. Though now, you and Utile keep me company, more than the other kids. It's comforting to have you guy's around." Radar said. I was surprised, the way he talked now- he talked as if he were my age. Though- to be expected. Every kid in this place, the y seems happy, fluffy, though to each one of them there's this side of them.

"Your never alone Radar, even if one day me or Utile aren't here, you won't be alone. We'll be in your heart. I know it sounds kindly cheesy but it's true." I told him as I knelt down.

Radar nodded a yes.

"You know what? I'm going to give you something, for keeps- to remind you of me." I told him with a smile.

"Really? A present?" Radar lit up.

"Yeah I guess." I scratched my head.

"But you not really leaving are you? Or leaving off to somewhere?" He asked me. I froze "I can't tell you no- though I can't tell you yes either. Either way the present I'll give you will keep us close, got that?" I told him.

He looked a bit confused though nodded a yes.

We went down the spiral staircase and out the church, heading to my room. Once there I told him to stand outside and wait.

Once done, I got out the room and handed him the present.

"A key?" He said confused. "Why would I need this key?" Radar said as he held the key that lead to the small door in my closet.

**I am SO late on my updates. Sorry sorry sorry! :A: I am going to do those four updates I promised that I was going to do this month, though now I have to do some IN DECEMBER. My fault- I blame myself ;O; **

**Thanks for reading! I'll update EXREMLY quickly this week and hopefully I'll be enough for you guys to read over December. **

**Please review!**


	15. Departure

**Another update! Two more and no more updates! I'm headed for Hawaii on a date. I'll have to leave you guys with a few chapter's. oh- If I have access to a computer over there I'll **_**try **_**to update. Alright? I think I already wrote this in a chapter….Oh well, we continue…**

"Why wouldn't you not need the key?" I asked him, though he didn't respond. "The key opens to small door. Though it's location I will not tell. Don't bother looking for the location, you'll see where it is tomorrow." I told him, patting his head.

"Okay?" It seemed he was a bit confused, though I knew he would understand.

.

.

The rest of the day consisted of bike riding, solving a jig-saw puzzle, playing with toys and reading stories. I did as many activity's as I could with Radar and Utile till my leave.

.

.

.

I closed the door to Radar's room, he was sound asleep. I went down the hall, it was 9:04pm. I had to start to get ready for the plane trip.

"Almost time right?" I heard behind me. I recognized the voice immediately, turning around I said "You know I'm leaving huh? Expected from you, Near." I told him.

Near only glared at me, twirling his annoying finger around a lock of hair. "I did no such thing, information is sent to me. That is all." Near said.

I turned in annoyance saying "Whatever Near…" walking off and going back into my room. Inside was Utile, staring out the window. "Can't you just tell me where your going? Where your headed to? A hint at least?" He asked at he took a seat on the bed. "No." I said as I grabbed some clothes' from the closet.

"Not even a small hint?" Utile begged.

"I'll think about it." I said as I went off to take a shower.

.

.

9:56pm

I had my green sweater on, the one I had when I first came to the orphanage. With a white long-sleeved shirt under and a black tie, "fancy geek pants" as called by Radar and saddle shoes. It seemed that Utile has rubbed off on me with his old fashioned things.

I waited inside the orphanage by a window. Apparently I was to be picked up in a limo. Watari sent a message saying that I was going to be leaving Winchester, England! All this time I was in England!

The limo arrived. I went out with a bag Roger lent me, it seemed he knew this whole time of my communication with Watari.

I man in a back suit and black shade's went out of the limo, taking my bag and putting it in the trunk. I heard knocking on the window behind me.

It was Utile.

I guess he still wanted a hint. I sighed and spelled "Manga and anime" backwards for him to read on the foggy cold windows. Surely he would soon come up with my location.

I gave a last glance at the Whammy House and a last long stare at Utile before going inside the limo and driving off.

I watched from the back window as the orphanage slowly disappeared.

I would most likely treat the memories as forgotten memories.

**Update! Woot woot, I realized that in the chapter "Utile" at the last few paragraphs I mistakenly put Utile instead of Radar when T was telling U to not tell Radar about T's departure. Anyway's a few more updates and done.**

**Thanks for reading! I have so many views and so little reviews 3 **

**Please review/comment. It's my motivation!**


	16. Caretaker

**Hello~! I haven't update as I said but I am now~! Just one more chapter after this one and no more update's till probably very late December- maybe New Years. I don't know….. **

**Thank you for you various review's who have been reviewing me for awhile and those new ones~! I appreciate the motivation~!**

The car sped of into the night. I looked out the window where I saw many pedestrians in the England street's.

"We will soon be arriving at the airport. About 30 minute's." The chauffeur said as he fixed the rearview mirror.

I nodded and scooted up in my seat asking him "What's your name?"

"I'm sorry I didn't address myself before. My name is Matthew, Matthew Emerson. At your order's Transmission." he said.

'Ah, of course Watari would tell him my alias.' I thought. You know it's dangerous to tell anyone your real name when your in an investigation like "Kira", I can track down your family member's, kid's, wife." I told him.

"I doubt it Transmission. My parent's have departed long ago. And I live alone, work alone. So I have not much to worry about." Matthew told me.

"Ah I see." I paused. "What are you, just my chauffer? I doubt that." I said as I went back in my seat.

"At the moment I am your chauffer. I am just transporting you to the airport. Though I have been in the FBI, CIA,SWAT and other various things." he said.

"Impressive." I commented. It seemed he smiled a bit- though then looked as he came over some realization.

"My apologies', I forgot to tell you about what will occur once you land in Japan. Once you get to your destination, you will choose who will be your care taker. And also who will be second in hand to your investigation." Matthew said clearly.

"Thanks for the info." I nodded. "It's my duty." Matthew answered.

I thought about something for a moment, then asked Matthew "So why can't you go to Japan? You aren't "skilled" enough for the investigation or what? Or is it that you want to stay here in England?"

"It's not that I don't want to go. I would love to work in an investigation like that. Though seeing that I haven't impressed someone high ranked, I don't think I'll be getting any high rank that as a CIA, FBI agent." He answered.

"Really now? If you could, would you join me in the Kira investigation? Putting your life on the line?" I asked him.

"I would take that chance immediately. I wouldn't care about the risk." He said simply.

"Would you stay loyal to the investigation?" I asked him.

Matthew chuckled , then saying "It's like if your interrogating me to go on this investigation with you. Though I wouldn't think so. The people you'll meet in Japan are way better than I'll ever be."

I sighed and thought 'This guy is really doubting himself- idiot.'

Soon we reached the airport- though through the back. We drove past many plane's till we reached a small jet.

Matthew went over and opened the door, I got out and went up the step where another "agent" was waiting. At the top of the step's I watched as Matthew waved goodbye to me.

I stood for a moment and yelled to Matthew "What are you waiting for?" Matthew stood there for awhile confused.

"You want to prove to someone that your good at what you do, right? Then come with me to Japan. Show me your worth keeping by my side as my care taker!" I yelled as I extended my hand.

**Huh? What? Yeah I guess Transmission chose her caretaker. Let's see if Matthew will be perfect for the job!**

**Please review…..or comment! Either one would be great!**


	17. Jet Flight

**Hello~ Yes I have returned! OHOHOHO~ I will continue with this fiction- so check in for update's. There will most likely be update's on Sunday's. I thank you for waiting~ We continue~!**

Matthew boarded the jet with me.

I sat near the front. Matthew sat in front of me- it was like a private jet a president would be in.

We took off. I watched out the window as England soon disappeared in a blanket of clouds.

"I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity Transmission." Matthew lowered his head thanking me- telling me that this was the greatest thing that has ever happened in his life.

"Don't you think your getting a little to excited?" I told him.

"I do not. Serving under someone like you is the greatest honor. I promise that I will do my best to protect and take care of you." Matthew said as he stood and bowed to me.

"Don't go over board- I don't want you to be treating me like a king or something." I said as I looked out the window. "Be a friend too."

"Yes." Matthew understood.

.

.

.

It was barely 6 hour's- it was a 12 hour and 30 minute flight.

"This plane flight is killing me with it's boredom." I said as I kept moving in my seat.

"Would you like to watch a movie? Or perhaps some music-" Matthew began to say. Though I cut him off saying "Oh- yeah! My laptop!" I took it out and opened it.

I turned it on quickly. 'I wonder if Radar has found the secret closet room' I thought.

I checked my mail- I had a new message, from Radar .

It read:

**I thought you would stay. But I guess you had something to do in Japan huh? How's the plane flight? I never knew there was a secret room in you closet. Luckily I fit in. Don't worry- I won't tell Utile that I'm communicating with you.**

**-R**

'As expected from a Whammy House kid.' I sighed and smiled.

It seemed that he found the room with my new cell phone rather quickly. Having a communication with Radar was good, especially from laptop to cell phone- and both are undetectable.

I answered and sent the message.

The message I sent read:

**I though I would stay too- though something about coming to Japan seemed interesting. The plane flight's pretty boring. Yeah I was surprised finding that room too. Yes, please don't tell Utile a thing. If you can do me a favor and please keep me updated on what's happening in Whammy House, and how you are. If you run into problem's tell Utile. I know he won't hesitate to help you. And keep watch of Near and Mellow- just act as you always did though keep some watch.**

**And every time we talk delete our conversations please.**

**Don't worry about me, I'll be back someday. Keep your head up. Be strong and I'm sure you'll do great during this time I'm absent.**

**Take care. **

**-T**

I deleted the messages and when online to various website's to pass time.

When I finally got tired I turned it off.

"Hey Matthew." I said as I looked over to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Never underestimate Whammy House kid's. Cause' if you do. You'll be surprised what they'll do next." I told him before taking a nap.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yes I know, short chapter. I'll make the next one longer.**

**Please review~! Comment~!**


End file.
